


Amber Burning

by Rain1701



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain1701/pseuds/Rain1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had approached his former mentor regarding Chancellor Palpatine’s reveal as a Sith Lord, Anakin had not been expecting Obi Wan to suddenly go… so still, so angry. So possessive. Anakin certainly had never heard his Master snarl like that before, much less when it came to someone potentially hurting or using the younger Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluLotuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluLotuss/gifts).



> So, this will read similar to another fic already posted up on here. Or well, had been posted up on here. I can't seem to find it in my bookmarks again. I swear, though, that was not intentional.
> 
> Prompt for this fic:  
> "You're the only one I trust to do this."  
> "Please don't do this."  
> "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

Anakin felt his heart stop as he stared into eyes he was so accustomed to seeing blue-gray turn a burning amber color. Obi Wan was staring blankly at the younger man, even as the Dark Side began to seep out from behind durasteel shields to permeate the air around him. Anakin shook his head, taking a small step back. When he had approached his former mentor regarding Chancellor Palpatine’s reveal as a Sith Lord, Anakin had not been expecting Obi Wan to suddenly go… so still, so _angry_. So possessive. Anakin certainly had never heard his Master snarl like that before, much less when it came to someone potentially hurting or using the younger Jedi. But now, it was like he was staring at the model Jedi once more, if the model Jedi had Dark Side corrupted eyes and practically stank of the deeps of the Force.

Obi Wan slowly moved his hands to his sides, palms facing Anakin, purposefully keeping himself in a non-threatening posture. “Anakin. I will not hurt you,” the older Jedi said, his voice in that same calm, even tone of voice that Anakin always associated with safety. But his instincts have already been proven to be off, so could he even trust what he thought of safe before? Obi Wan’s voice sharpened as he said, “Anakin.”

Bright blue eyes jerked back into focus at the sharp vocalization of his name. Anakin blinked as Obi Wan took a measured step back, keeping his hands away from his lightsaber and where the younger Jedi could see them. “What– When–“ Anakin shook his head and rasped out through a tight throat, “ _Why_?”

To Obi Wan’s credit, he didn’t even blink. “Because if you Fell, things would be far, far worse. You know the truth of the Force, dear one.” Anakin shook his head, his breath hitching. No, not this. “I am still in control, despite allowing the Force to swallow me whole. Anakin, my dear one, please hear me out.” Obi Wan visibly hesitated, before saying, “You’re the only one I can trust to do this.”

Anakin felt a pang in his chest at those words. Right then, his Master looked so broken and lost. But Obi Wan was a Sith, how could Anakin even trust him? Slowly, Anakin asked, “Trust with what?”

It was like a bit of tension was removed from Obi Wan’s shoulders, even as the corners of his lips tightened. He said in that same slow, even voice, “The Force requires balance, but one person alone cannot balance anything. The Chosen One, two sides of the same coin, two individuals taming the respective sides of the Force working in harmony. That… That was what I learned from Mortis, dear one. The Jedi and Sith Orders will never reach this as they are now.” Obi Wan maintained eye contact with Anakin, kept his shields lowered, and oh, now Anakin knew why Obi Wan insisted on having their apartment completely shielded so no one could sense anything going on inside of it. “I can help keep Padme safe, in ways that Sidious cannot and will not. He is just after controlling you. But…”

Anakin got a sinking feeling in his gut. He suspected he knew exactly what his Master was suggesting. “You want both Orders destroyed,” he breathed. At the sharp flinch from Obi Wan, Anakin shook his head and took a step forwards. “Please don’t do this. The Jedi are your life, why would you give it up like this?”

Obi Wan gave a small broken smile. “Because you’re more important than me, Anakin. The Dark depths of the Force…” He shook his head. “You would not survive it in tact, dear one. I would never wish for you to have to live like this.”

Silence spanned between the two Jedi. Anakin stared at Obi Wan like he was seeing him for the first time. Obi Wan simply looked back with that smile on his face. Finally, Anakin stuttered over an inhale and swallowed. There was no way in the galaxy he would let his Master go through this alone, promise to keep Padme safe and alive or not. Anakin closed the distance and took both of Obi Wan’s hands in his. He gave his Master a hesitant smile. “I’ll follow you. Wherever you lead, whatever path you take. You’re my Master, I’ll always follow you.”

Obi Wan’s look of amazement, surprise, and pure love made Anakin’s heart melt. “Oh dear one,” Obi Wan softly said, squeezing his hands tightly around Anakin’s.

Anakin let his lips tilt into a teasing smirk. “Though I will say this: If you die, I’m gonna kill you. Padme will kill you. Hell, Bail would make sure no one could find your body.”

It was worth hearing a bright laugh spill from his Master’s lips. Anakin wasn’t too sure how long it had been since Obi Wan laughed like that, but clearly he needed it. 

“Well, shall we go someplace else to plan our attack, dear one? Perhaps your wife’s apartments? She seemed rather accepting of the idea, after reading me the same speech you just gave me,” Obi Wan suggested, a mischievous glint in eyes that faded back to blue-gray as those shields rose once more. Anakin felt a flush cross his cheeks as he sputtered. “Oh, Anakin, you do realize you weren’t subtle in the least, right?”

Anakin grumbled and glanced away. He then blinked and turned suspicious eyes to his Master. “Wait, you spoke with Padme about this already?"

Obi Wan shrugged. “I figured that having Senator Amidala on side when attempting to convince you would be a good idea. I honestly didn’t think it would be so easy to do so.” Obi Wan flexed his hands around Anakin’s and added, “So, shall we, dear one?”

Anakin nodded and let himself be led out of the apartment. It didn’t entirely sit well with him, wiping out the Order, but this had to be better than siding with Sidious. At least with Obi Wan, Anakin was sure that those willing to change will live, especially the younglings.


End file.
